


Shared Vigil

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: As Scyther passes away Misty is there to comfort Tracey.





	Shared Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Shared Vigil

He sat watching his Scyther on the bed being treated for the latest problem to show up in his aging pokemon. The worst part he found himself thinking was that if it wasn’t this illness another would soon take his Scyther from him. He’d known the pokemon was old when he’d captured him but he hadn’t realized how old until the problems had started.

He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Misty entering quietly. “What are you doing here Misty?” He asked managing not to blush at how good she looked. He saw her eyes go toward his Scyther and he just knew.

“Professor Oak called me and told me that it was bad this time.” She said as she walked up to the bed to rest her hand on Scyther. “Daisy is filling in for me so I can be here.” She said moving to sit beside him on a chair taking his hand in hers.

“Thank you,” he said feeling better with her there. He was even more grateful as things very quickly got worse and they found themselves standing outside while Professor Oak worked to stabilize his aging pokemon. Once Professor Oak let them back in and informed them he’d done all he could to make Scyther comfortable he found himself breaking down as Misty held him.

Once he got himself back under control he thanked Professor Oak and sat down by the bedside again. “You don’t have to stay, Misty, I can do this alone,” he was glad when she refused to leave and joined him sitting silently by his side as he watched his pokemon gradually slip away. Once it was over they left the room walking silently outside where he managed to avoid losing it again. “Thanks again for coming I’m sorry you had to go threw that.”

“I was glad to be here,” Misty said leaning toward him. “I know I told you that I wasn’t interested but I’ve been thinking about it and...” She didn’t say anything more simply leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth before pulling back and taking his hand. “Shhh don’t say anything now we will talk in the morning for now lets just stand here and remember the good times with Scyther.”

He was glad she didn’t want to talk now. They had plenty to talk about but now wasn’t the time. He just closed his eyes and thought back to the day they met Scyther when he was traveling with her and Ash in the Orange Archipelago. He realized then that he’d have to call Ash and let him know. Their former traveling companion was somewhere far away competing in a foreign pokemon league. “Let’s head inside Misty, I need to get some sleep I have a lot to do in the morning.”

“All right,” She said not releasing his hand. “Daisy can manage the gym for a few days so I’ll be here with you.” He couldn’t help but smile as they headed inside. He was more grateful than she could know right now.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
